


Vampire Child

by AngstySlut



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother Drusilla, Mother-Daughter Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySlut/pseuds/AngstySlut
Summary: Ah yes. I'm back. This is basically starts out as a child reader, and Drusilla for some reason wants a baby. This is before season 3 of BtVS readers parents are basically like mine. You cant tell its abuse at the surface, but it's still traumatizing.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Drusilla/reader, Spike (BtVS)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Dru wants a baby

The door was slammed and locked from the outside, and you cried. Breaking the plate was an accident, you never meant to do it! Your little hands had just been soapy from the dishwater and you had dropped the plate. It was like they didn't even realize that you were 6!

Drusilla and Spike watched this encounter happen in its entirety. The little girl had broken the plate, and went to tell her mother about the accident. Her mother had no sooner slapped her in the mouth than her father was yelling at her to pick it up off the kitchen floor. Drusilla looked over at Spike and sighed. She had previously told Spike that she wanted a child, not to eat. They had seen other encounters between this family the day before as well, with the father taking off the girl's shirt, the girl biting down, and the father pulling 2 teeth from the bottom row of pearly whites.

"Spike... I want that one~" She gave a little sigh and stared longingly at the child. This would be the last time the child got smacked, her hair pulled, or locked in her room without breakfast, lunch or supper.

Spike stared over at his pet and gave a chuckle. "Of course you do, pet. And I," he trailed kisses up her arm, "Will get her for you." He assured. He left Drusilla on the tree and went to the bedroom window of the girl. He knocked on it gently.

The small girl heard it and went over to the window, seeing the platinum blonde at her window. She smiled excitedly, as he looked like a fairy. She hurriedly opened the window and pulled him inside. She began rambling. "Are you a fairy? You look like a fairy. Did you get your scar from fighting goblins?" She said quickly, but in a hushed tone.

Spike chuckled. "I am a fairy and I do want to take you on a magical journey, and you will be the hero." He said, as enthusiastically as possible. "And There is another Fairy outside who wants to meet you, but you have to come with me."

She nodded excitedly and climbed up into Spike's arms, and held on tightly. He went to the window, and used one arm and climbed back up the tree to where Drusilla was sitting. She stared in awe at the brown haired female sitting there, and looked at Spike. The platinum haired vampire stood up, held the child in one arm, held Drusilla in the other, and made his way back to where they were staying.

Dru looked at the child, who was now sleeping, and said in her sing-song voice, "Welcome home, Child."


	2. Time for School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up, gets a new name, and starts going to school at SunnyDale elementary.

She woke up to the sound of thunder. She sat up in the bed with a shriek, which alerted Spike and Drusilla. Drusilla looked at her from the doorway where she swayed. Spike looked concerned as well, which was an odd look for him. 

"What woke you up, my sweet?" Drusilla asked, stepping over to the bed and sitting down on it. The child looked up at Dru with teary eyes, and held onto the vampire's nightdress. 

"The- The thunder... it sounded like my door being slammed!" She cried. Spike gave a small frown and sat on the other side of the child. 

"And tell me dear child, do you see any doors around here?" He asked and the child looked around, but found no doors in the room. She shook her head and Spike said "Then there can be no slamming doors, now can there?' 

The child shook her head and smiled a little, before Dru asked her, "Now, my sweet, what's your name?" She swayed ever so gently, as if she was a leaf in a slow breeze. 

"Elizabeth, fairy godmother." She answered softly. Drusilla clicked her tongue in disapproval. She then held her head and laid on the bed. Spike was immediately at her side. 

"What do you see, my darling?" He asked as she rolled around and moaned. "Is it the Slayer?" He said gently, holding her. 

"The slayer... will meet our little girl, and cause trouble..." she said at last. "Our sweet's name is now (y/n)... (y/n)." She whispered and sighed out. 

At the sight of Drusilla getting a vision, she had run out of the smaller room into the larger room with more, well, Vampires. Her eyes widened, and at the hissing from the dark creatures, she instinctively yelled: "Daddy!" 

The yell rang out, and echoed off the stone walls. Spike sauntered out and glared at each of them. "Touch a hair on this child's head and you will regret it. Now. I am going to sign this child up for school, so she can stay away from all of you." He gave a final Hiss and prepared some clothing for the day after. Some sunglasses, an umbrella, and a mask to cover up his face. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The next morning, (y/n) and Spike woke up early. The girl would just have to use her clothes from the previous day and they would have to steal some clothes by night. Spike dressed and grabbed the black umbrella, and walked his child up to SunnyDale elementary school. When they entered the building, he as given a strange look. He walked right into the main office and gave a smile. "I'd like to enroll my daughter in school here, she was previously homeschooled." 

The secretary nodded and brought him the paperwork. "Since she's kindergarten age, no grade transfer will be needed." And with that, Spike began the paperwork of enrolling this child into school. About halfway through, she got anxious. 

"I have to pee." She whispered loudly, to which the secretary laughed quietly. She tugged on his jacket again and frowned. "I have to pee!" She said louder. 

The secretary laughed and took her out of the office and to the restroom. Spike looked at the paperwork and sighed. He thought to himself: "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
